


love divine, all love excelling

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Church, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: jaehyun is new to town and dongyoung is the most angelic altar boy he's ever laid his eyes on(alternatively titled: spicy church boy doyoung)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n1c2t7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1c2t7/gifts).



> ugghhhhh this has been in the works for so long an fucking hell to write (my word doc lost 1000 words that i had to rewrite) and this is only the first chapter rip me
> 
> massive thanks to ankleseoks on twt for inspiring this whole thing in the first place and ofc thanku omochi for motivating me when i needed it most
> 
> p.s. all my knowledge of church comes from the few years i spent as the lead choir singer when i was a kid and what i learnt studying the tudors at alevel so like pls @ me if i write something wrong bc im very atheist and very dumb

“what do you mean we have to start going to church?”

his mum sighs, sitting down on the stairs and crossing her legs. she points where she wants jaehyun to drop the box he’s holding and he follows her orders. “because honey, we’re new to the area and we need to give a good impression.”

“and how is us turning up to praise a deity that doesn’t exist gonna prove we’re worthy enough to be part of the neighbourhood association?” he asks, rolling his eyes. his mum just shrugs and jaehyun chuckles. “it’s what people do, isn’t it?” jaehyun doesn’t know who ‘people’ is supposed to encompass but he guesses in some light that she’s right. thanks to the power of google searches, they’d figured out that this area is way more religious than where they had lived before. the school jaehyun’s going to be attending is also, albeit loosely, described as a christian academy so most of the friends he’ll end up making will probably already attend the local church.

he wanders back outside to the moving truck, nodding at one of the guys that’s helping them and grabs another box from the back of the truck before heading inside again. his mum is still sat on the stairs, doing something on her phone and jaehyun can’t help but watch her as he places this box on top of the other ones. her undereye bags are worse than usual and she doesn’t look like she’s had a lick of sleep in the past few days but she still smiles sweetly when she catches jaehyun watching her.

“what’s wrong yoonoh? is there something on my face?”

he shakes his head, smiling. “no, it’s nothing mum,” he says and she smiles back at him, before her attention falls back to her phone.

as he goes back outside for another box, jaehyun finds himself praying that this new place will be better for them. that this will be good for him, but more than that, good for his mum. he doesn’t know if the big guy in the sky or whatever will hear him but, hey, it’s worth a try.

-

they find out the local church is only a ten minute walk away so jaehyun’s mum makes the executive decision to ditch the car on sunday’s. some time in the sun will do them good, or so his mum says when he starts whining. in all honesty, jaehyun doesn’t mind walking that much, but when he’s forced to wake up at half eight on a weekend day, he’s allowed to be a little gripy.

his mum irons a nice shirt for him, but not one of the really nice ones. a middle ground between scruffy and fancy. when paired with his old school slacks, he looks good enough to make his mum coo and he blushes when she reaches forwards to pinch one of his cheeks, huffing out an embarrassed ‘mum’.

“hey, as your mother it’s my prerogative to be able to pinch your cheeks. less whinging,” she laughs, but she does pull away, walking back over to the mirror to give her hair once last check. once she’s happy enough, she spins around, hands holding up the hem of her dress as if she’s about to curtsy or something. “so, whaddya think?”

jaehyun hums. “very classy mum. you’re gonna be picking up all the nice church guys if you keep this up.” his answer is clearly even better than the one she was expected because she hums happily, before walking back over and pinching his cheek one more time.

“this is why you’re my favourite child.”

“mum, i’m your only child.”

“semantics.”

-

church itself doesn’t actually turn out to be that bad.

when they get there the hall is mostly full already, so they sit in a half empty pew near the back, nodding politely at the older couple sat at the other end. jaehyun grabs the hymn book from the pocket on the bench in front, flicking through it and surprising himself a little when he recognises a couple of the songs inside. he blames all the cheesy christmas films his mum likes to watch in the holiday season.

service doesn’t start that long after they get there, the priest walking out from the back room. he’s wearing a long black robe, the ends of a red stole falling over each of his shoulders and a thick sermon book held in his hands. he smiles as he walks up the pulpit, in the warm kind of way that only old people can do and he nods at a people sat on the first row before starting to speak.

“good morning all, it’s so nice to see you all again on this lovely sunday morning. now, if you’d like to all stand, we’ll be starting off with how great thou art on page eighty two.” his voice has the same warm tone to it as his smile and jaehyun decides that he likes the man, even if he has picked a hymn that neither him or his mum know.

time passes quickly after that, and after a half hour or so jaehyun starts to zone out. his eyes flick over the detailed stained glass windows, the impressive architecture of the hall and the glimmering golden cross that sits proud at the top of the altar. given the grandeur of it all, it’s definitely a catholic establishment. his thought is only confirmed when the priest pauses his sermon to allow a bunch of choir boys to file out from the same back room he had come from. they’re all wearing matching red robes, their white shirt collars peeking out from the top and jaehyun notes that they all look around his age, give or take a few years. he can’t make out their faces that well given the distance between them but he can sure as hell tell you that one of the taller boys stood at the end of the line is an actual, living angel.

he’s tall, lean, with soft black hair falling against his pale skin. his eyes are wide, lips soft and pink and the robe he’s wearing is just a little too big, creating the adorable image of his pretty fingers peeking out from the material. jaehyun can’t stop himself from staring as the boy fidgets with his hands and he only breaks from his revery when his mum slaps him on the shoulder. when he looks to her he realises that she’s stood up, like the rest of the assembly and he hurries to join them, reaching out for the hymn book again.

“i can’t believe we’re sat in the literal house of god and you’re here on cute boy watch,” she mutters and jaehyun chokes on his spit. “save it for later okay, i’m sure you can get acquainted with him at the sunday school they offer here.” she winks at him after and jaehyun ducks his head, cursing himself internally as he feels his face starting to warm up. “it’s page 17 by the way.” jaehyun barely manages to choke out a thanks before the singing starts.

even after the hymn is over, the choir stay stood at the altar and once again, jaehyun’s gaze falls on the black haired boy. he watches him for the rest of the service, uncaring even when his mum starts quietly humming ‘love is in the air’ under her breath. his attention is only pulled away when the priest walks down from his pulpit and stands in front of the altar.

“okay everyone, that’s our service done for today. the boys will now pass around the body and blood of christ for you all to partake before you leave. thankyou for all attending. don’t forget that sunday school isn’t on today so please don’t forget to take your children home.”

the boys apparently means dark haired boy and the shorter boy who had been stood next to him. they walk into the pews holding a little basket and jug each and jaehyun freezes when he realises that the dark haired boy has taken responsibility for his side of the church. he watches silently, mouth no doubt hanging open slightly as the boy gets closer and closer, moving down the rows and smiling sweetly at the other churchgoers as he offers them the bread and wine.

before he knows it the dark haired boy is stood at the end of their row, smiling sweetly and his mum kicks him in the shin lightly, muttering “jaehyun, close your mouth and smile,” under her breath. he jumps and then hurries to comply and when he looks up at the boy he finds him watching them, head tilted with a confused look on his face.

“don’t mind my son,” his mum laughs, reaching her hand out to grab a bit of sacramental bread from the basket, “he’s a little gone with the fairies today.” and jaehyun would be mad but cute boy laughs unabashedly and it’s straight up adorable.

“it’s okay, most people get like this after their first service. it’s a lot to take in, right?” he asks, eyes falling on jaehyun and he feels like crumbling under his gaze. he nods in response, not trusting himself to speak and cute boy smiles at him. “you’ll get used to it eventually. come to the school next week, we can help you settle in,” and then he’s tilting the basket in jaehyun’s direction and he hesitantly takes a piece of bread for himself before nodding again. “did either of you want any juice?” they both shake their hands and the cute boy takes that as his cue to leave, shooting them one last smile before heading back up to the altar where the other boys are waiting for him.

when he gets there one of the boys slaps his back, whispering something in his ear and jaehyun’s breath hitches when they both turn around to look in his direction before heading off into the back room.

“so,” his mum says, dragging out the sound of the vowel. “he’s cute.” jaehyun groans, hands coming up to cover his reddening face and his mum chuckles. “how about you try not to make such a fool of yourself next time you see him, huh?”

“i make no promises.”

-

“jung jaehyun? you’re going into year thirteen, yes?” jaehyun nods and the receptionist hums, looking back down to the stack of paper piled in front of her. she fishes around in the stack, letting out a quiet ‘ah’ when she finds whatever she’s looking for and then she’s laying it down on the counter in front of him. “okay, this should be all the information you need for getting started. your classes should all be fine because you preselected them so all you need to do is learn your timetable and what not.” he nods again and she smiles at him. “first period has already started so let me call someone down from the class to come and fetch you. feel free to take a seat by the window.”

jaehyun does as he’s told, moving to sit at one of the colourful tables and he uses the time he’s got to read over the sheet he’s just been handed. it’s mostly centred around his timetable, listing which teachers he’ll have at the bottom but there’s also a list of extracurricular activities he can pick up as well as activities linked with the church. the choir catches his eye and makes sure to check it out when he can.

“oh, it’s you,” someone says and when jaehyun looks up he’s face to face with the choir boy from church. he’s smiling down at him and jaehyun’s mouth open and closes a couple of times before he lets it stay closed, settling on staying quiet. “do you not remember me? from the church? i gave you bread?” his smile is fading, expression turning unreadable and jaehyun rushes to reply, if only to get him to smile again.

“yes, sorry. of course i remember you, i mean it was only a couple of days ago,” he says, voice fast enough that some of his words kind of merge together. he lets out an awkward laugh when the cute boy tilts his head and then it falls silent between them.

“so uh, i’m supposed to be taking you to class right?” jaehyun hums in response, stepping up from the table and he’s not surprised to find that he’s just a little shorter than the other. he follows him as they walk through reception and they both thank the receptionist when she opens the double doors for them. “my name’s dongyoung by the way. or doyoung. i don’t mind.”

“which one is your birth name?”

“dongyoung.”

“then that’s what i’ll use.”

dongyoung laughs. “and what about you, huh? what’s your name?”

“jaehyun normally, or yoonoh if i like you,” he says, heart speeding up a little when dongyoung smirks at him.

“and which category do i fall into?” jaehyun blushes and dongyoung takes that as answer enough. “well then yoonoh, this is us. mr. park is no doubt gonna make you introduce yourself to the class, so have fun with that,” and then he’s pushing the door open, leaving a flustered jaehyun to follow him.

-

after that, it’s relatively easy for jaehyun to fall into the swing of things. it’s a bit weird to be in school full time when he only has fifteen hours of mandatory lessons a week, but he realises that it’s probably for the best because it saves him from wasting unnecessary amounts of time on his playstation like he had done the year prior, when he’d been attending a school that only required you to come in for lessons. the uniform will also take a little getting used to, especially the sweater vest they’d issued him, but it’s not actually that bad. and well, dongyoung looks amazing in it, so jaehyun thinks he can deal.

dongyoung ends up being in two of his classes; chemistry and history, and during the first few days he takes jaehyun under his wing, always saving a seat for him in class and waiting for him in the common room before the bell rings in the morning. he’d introduced jaehyun to his group of friends on the first day as well, inviting him to sit with them all and jaehyun had said yes, only partly because he had no other option. (it was mostly because he didn’t want to leave dongyoung’s side but nobody needs to know that).

turns out he wasn’t wrong about the people from school going to the church, because jaehyun recognises all of their faces from the choir that had sung on sunday. he learns that the boy dongyoung was whispering with on sunday is called taeyong and jaehyun ends up flushing when taeyong sends him a knowing look. the other two are sicheng and yuta and given the way they smile at him, they probably caught him staring at church as well.

by the end of the first few weeks, he’d say that he’s settled in fairly well. he’s got the layout of the school down, he knows all of his teacher’s names and he’s already managed to find himself some friends. his mum is ridiculously happy when he tells her all of this, cooing at him as she ruffles his hair. he might avoid telling her that dongyoung is the cute boy from the church, but it won’t hurt her not to know.

especially considering how much time him and dongyoung have been spending together recently. after only three days of knowing jaehyun, dongyoung had suggested they study together for their shared subjects and jaehyun had been so taken aback by the offer that he’d agreed before he’d even thought it through. “great,” he’d said. “wait for me here at the end of the day and we can go back to my house.” jaehyun had choked a little and dongyoung had very politely not mentioned it.

the study session turned into two a week, then three and now here they are, at dongyoung’s house for the fourth time in the fifth week of knowing each other. they’re lying on dongyoung’s bedroom floor, textbooks and worksheets littering the floor around them but they aren’t paying them any attention, too distracted with each other. jaehyun’s body is warm on top of dongyoung’s, hands resting at his waist and mouth hot as he presses kiss after kiss down the side of dongyoung’s neck. dongyoung’s hands are shaking are little where they’re gripping the back of jaehyun’s shirt and it only makes him want to ruin dongyoung even more. this thing between them is still new, still a little stuttered and awkward, but it’s nice. especially during times like this.

( _jaehyun’s growing feelings for dongyoung had culminated in one of the most awkward lunches he’s ever had to endure, the day after he had stress text taeyong about his massive fucking crush. it was obvious that taeyong had spilt the beans to dongyoung, given the way the dark haired boy kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye, gaze darting away whenever jaehyun looked back at them._

_the awkward silence between them all lasted an excruciating eight minutes before yuta had said ‘fuck this’ and grabbed both of them by the wrist and dragged them out from the cafeteria. he’d dropped them off in the closest bathrooms, telling them to just fucking buck up and dick each other before leaving and dongyoung had coughed so hard jaehyun was worried he was going to choke._

_somehow him patting dongyoung on the back to calm him down had morphed into jaehyun being pushed inside one of the cubicles, back pressed against the thin plastic partition and dongyoung pressed against his front. nobody mentioned jaehyun’s split lip or dongyoung’s ruffled hair when they wandered back into the canteen but they did notice sicheng sigh, before pulling out a ten pound note and sliding it over to a grinning taeyong_ )

“jaehyun, please, please,” dongyoung whines, head tilting to the side to give jaehyun better access to his neck. he knows not to leave any marks, but that doesn’t stop him from nipping at his collarbone lightly, leaving a few little red marks that will fade in the next hour or so.

“what is it doyoungie?” his lips brush against dongyoung’s neck as he speaks and the boy shivers underneath him.

he sucks in a deep breath, letting it all out with a whoosh when jaehyun licks a stripe back up to his jaw. “s- stop, please,” he gasps and jaehyun freezes, pulling back a little to look at dongyoung. “i uh, kind of have a little problem,” dongyoung mumbles, face bright red and it takes jaehyun a second to realise what he means, but when he does he can’t help but smirk down at him.

“that’s okay baby, i can deal with it for you,” he leers, leaning down until their foreheads are pressed together. dongyoung squeezes his eyes shut, lets out a few ragged breathes and then he’s shaking his head.

“i can’t, not yet. i’m not ready.” and that has jaehyun pulling back, rolling off of dongyoung and flopping onto the floor next to him, gasping when the sharp corner of his russian history text book digs into his back. “hey no, i didn’t say we had to stop kissing,” dongyoung whines, rolling over to press up against jaehyun’s side. he makes sure to angle himself so that jaehyun can’t feel his problem but he can still see it and it makes him feel hot all over knowing that he did that to dongyoung.

“yeah, uh, that’s probably not a good idea,” he breathes out and dongyoung lifts his head up, pouting at him. jaehyun just smiles back at him, bringing a hand up to pat his cheek. “can i use your bathroom?” dongyoung nods, looking more than a little confused, but then his eyes widen almost comically as his head twists and his gazes falls on the very visible tent in jaehyun’s school trousers and he practically jumps up from the floor.

“uh yeah, yes. it’s down the hall, but of course you know where it is because you come here all the time. uh. yeah. take all the time you need.” dongyoung cringes at his words, walking backwards to flop into his bed and jaehyun pushes himself up from the floor. he’s just about to leave when he gets an idea and he turns around with a smirk on his face.

“you take all the time you need too. wouldn’t want your problem to get any worse.” dongyoung squawks, flinging one of his pillows at jaehyun as he runs from the bedroom. it’s worth it though, because within a couple seconds he hears the familiar click of dongyoung’s door lock falling into place and he knows exactly what the other boy is doing. he comes all over his stomach only a few minutes later, the image of dongyoung spread out underneath him firm in the forefront of his mind and dongyoung’s name on the tip of his tongue.

-

“okay, bye mum,” jaehyun says, trying to slip away from her into the crowd before she notices, but when a hand closes around his wrist he realises today is not his lucky day.

she looks at him suspiciously, then looks behind him to the boys waiting near the entrance to the sunday school. “someone’s eager to get to bible study.”

jaehyun smiles at her, huffs out a laugh and nods. “yeah, you know how much i love learning about or lord and saviour.”

“jaehyun, honey, you’re atheist.”

“whaaat, why would you even suggest such a thing. you know that i’ve discovered my inner christian since moving him. praise god, woo!” his looks over his shoulder as he speaks, just about catching dongyoung’s gaze and he mouths ‘sorry’ before turning back to his mum. her look is still suspicious, calculated and she pops her lips before asking the question jaehyun really didn’t want to hear.

“which one are you fucking?”

he whines in response, head tipping back as he huffs like a toddler having a tantrum and she shoots him a straight look. he takes a couple breaths, turns back around to look at dongyoung and then he mumbles, “the cute one from the first service. the one that gave us bread.”

“you mean the one that you totally fawned over?” she sounds shocked, and slightly impressed, and jaehyun looks at her before nodding. “wow, look at you go. that’s my son, the lady killer. wait no. man killer? i don’t know anymore,” she sighs and then pats him on the cheek gently, “i’m happy for you yoonoh, so i’ll let you go run off to lover boy over there. stay protected.”

she wanders off after that, probably to go and find her friends from work and jaehyun absentmindedly walks over to where his friends are waiting. he’s ready and raring to tell them about his more than embarrassing conversation but the words die on his tongue when he looks at dongyoung. he’s wearing a baggy green sweater vest over a white shirt and he looks cute in a weird, preppy kinda way, but that’s not what jaehyun’s freaking out about. no, that would be the fucking dog collar wrapped snug around his neck.

it’s made of thick brown leather, with a shining silver buckle resting perfectly against dongyoung’s adams apple and it’s everything that jaehyun didn’t know that he wanted. it looks so nice, pulled tight against dongyoung’s pale skin and he kinda just wants to pull at it with his teeth. he wets his lips, biting at his lower lip and then someone coughs and his head darts up to find matching smug looks on everyone’s face but dongyoung’s, who instead, looks more than a little flustered.

“you uh, see something you like jaehyun?” youngho asks and both yuta and donghyuck snicker. jaehyun just blinks, looking back towards the collar and then back to his friends and he feels kinda out of it. dongyoung is standing there, fidgeting with his hands (something jaehyun has learnt is a nervous tick) and before he can talk himself out of it, he grabs dongyoung’s wrist, dragging him away from their friends and back inside the church.

it’s mostly emptied out now, only a few people still lingering and jaehyun smiles sweetly at them all as they pass. the small bathroom is blissfully people free too and jaehyun eagerly flicks the lock before pushing dongyoung back against the bathroom door and nuzzling into his neck. he noses along the underside of dongyoung’s jaw, smiling to himself when dongyoung shivers. “do you know what you’re doing to me right now dongyoung?”

dongyoung gasps, body squirming in jaehyun’s grip. his hands come up to grasp at jaehyun’s shoulders and he moans when jaehyun’s teeth tease at the front of his neck, just above the buckle of the collar before biting down lightly. “yeah, i – i think i do.”

that catches jaehyun’s attention and he pulls back from dongyoung’s neck, much to his disappointment, to look him in the eye. “did you do this on purpose? were you trying to get me all riled up?” his body feels like it’s on fire when dongyoung nods and mouth feels dry. “wait, is this your weird way of telling me that you’re ready?”

dongyoung’s blush deepens and he ducks his head a little before mumbling, “actually it was yuta’s idea,” and jaehyun has never felt fonder of the japanese boy as he does right now.

“does that mean i can suck your dick?” jaehyun asks nonchalantly and dongyoung startles, blinking wildly at jaehyun as if he’s just grown a second head. jaehyun doesn’t take it back though, stays pressed against dongyoung and looks up at him expectantly. the voice inside his head is screaming ‘yes, yes, let the cute boy give you head’ and dongyoung wants it he really does, but there’s just one thing that’s bothering him.

“jaehyun, we’re in church. in the house of the lord. we shouldn’t even be talking about this kind of thing.”

jaehyun bites his lower lip. “does that mean i can suck you off if we aren’t in church?”

“uh, yeah. i guess that’s what i’m saying,” dongyoung says, voice a little shaky.

“brilliant, let’s go to my house then.”

jaehyun pulls them both back from the door and he reaches to unlock it before walking out of the bathroom, pulling dongyoung along with him. “wait, jaeyhun,” dongyoung says, scrambling to catch up with him. he grabs hold of jaehyun’s shoulders and stops him in his place, just infront of the big double doors leading out of the church. “what about sunday school?” jaehyun shrugs. “but we can’t just not go. mr. kim will notice that we’re missing.”

“i’ll just text youngho to cover for us, tell kim that i’m sick and you had to take me home. please doyoungie, i really wanna take you home right now.” he presses himself up against dongyoung’s side as he speaks, making sure that dongyoung can feel his where his half hard dick is pressing against the front of his slacks. it has the desired affect because dongyoung lets out a ragged breath, clicks his fingers and then he’s nodding at him. “just think, you can always pray for god to forgive your sins later anyways.”

“please shut up jaehyun before i change my mind about you being anywhere near my dick.”

“yessir,” jaehyun salutes, giggling to himself when dongyoung just frowns.

“let’s just go home, okay.”

-

the walk home had taken them closer to five minutes than ten, the two of them practically running down the street together. it had taken jaehyun three goes to get his key into the lock and dongyoung had laughed at him the whole time, not bothering to help. he’d retaliated by shoving dongyoung up against the door as soon as it was closed, hands sliding up underneath his shirt as he’d pressed their mouths together in a frantic kiss.

they kick their shoes off before heading upstairs, jaehyun pulling dongyoung’s sweater vest up and over his head, dropping it to the floor of the hallway before pulling off his own jumper and pushing the other boy towards the stairs. they leave a trail of clothes behind them as they stumble up and into jaehyun’s bedroom, but he couldn’t care less about the trail of evidence when dongyoung’s finally slipping his shirt off of his shoulders, revealing a firm but untoned chest. all coherent thought leaves his mind when the shirt falls to the floor and the only thing jaehyun can think about is getting his hands on all this skin.

he pulls of his own shirt, smirking a little when dongyoung mutters a quiet ‘fuck’ and then he’s pushing him down against the bed and crawling on top of him. he runs his hands across dongyoung’s chest, flicking his thumbs over dongyoung’s nipples and pinching at the soft skin just underneath his ribs and soon enough dongyoung is mewling, body writhing as he quietly starts to beg for more. his voice is breathy, barely there, but jaehyun is close enough to make out his desperate “please, please, i need you to touch me, i want to feel you, please.” he sounds so good like this and part of jaehyun wants to treasure this, wants to drag it out and really see how desperate he can make dongyoung but there’s another part of him that just wants to touch and feel and do. that’s the part that wins out today.

when jaehyun leans down to kiss him, dongyoung leans into it, bringing his hands up to thread them through jaehyun’s hair. he moans into the kiss when jaehyun’s hands trail down his body and he has to pull back to catch his breath when jaehyun’s fingers brush against his cock. “fuck, please stop teasing me yoonoh,” dongyoung whines and jaehyun pulls back in surprise.

“did you just swear? oh my god, this is amazing.”

“hey, don’t blasphemies the lords name and just suck my dick. please.”

“y’know i think i like it more when you act all shy and innocent,” jaehyun comments, though his hands start working on the buttons on dongyoung’s slacks. his mouth waters when he pulls dongyoung’s trousers down enough to see where his cock is pressing against his boxers, a wet spot left near his head and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. he traces a finger over dongyoung, moving up to where his head is just peeking over the waistband of his boxers and then he’s pulling them down just a little, just enough for dongyoung’s head to fully be on show.

he’s dark red, and hard to the point where it almost looks painful and what kind of horrible person would jaehyun be if he didn’t help with that? (answer: a very horrible one). so he leans back on his knees and pulls dongyoung’s slacks and boxers down in one, admittedly not very smooth movement, but it gets the job done. when jaehyun looks back down at a now very naked dongyoung (bar the collar, how could jaehyun forget the collar) his mouth waters just a tiny bit and he’s overwhelmed by all of the things that he wants to do to him.

in the end he settles with lying back down in between dongyoung’s legs, letting their bodies press together as he licks a stripe down the side of dongyoung’s neck and he smirks to himself when dongyoung whines, hands coming up to fist jaehyun’s hair. he grows louder and louder as jaehyun’s teasing nips take on a rough edge, fingers tightening around jaehyun’s hair painfully when jaehyun’s teeth finally sink into his neck. he sucks and licks at the skin, laving his tongue over the mark until it’s blooming a mottled purple and then he moves onto another patch of skin. he does this over and over, leaving a constellation of hickies across dongyoung’s neck and shoulders and only when he’s content with the mark that he’s left does he start to trail his lips further down dongyoung’s body.

he teases the dip of his collarbone, kitten licks at a nipple and bites at his ribs on his way down, but he doesn’t stay for long, not eager to tease anymore than he already has. the closer jaehyun gets to his cock, the whinier dongyoung gets and by the time jaehyun’s knelt inbetween his legs, close enough that dongyoung can feel his every exhale, he’s practically melting into the sheets. “please please yoonoh, want you so bad, i need you,” he whines, desperation evident in his tone and jaehyun caves.

the first touch of jaehyun’s tongue to dongyoung’s cock feels like fucking ecstasy and dongyoung thinks he finally understands why some of his friends (read: ten and his boyfriend taeil) spend so much of their time fucking. it gets exponentially better when jaehyun’s lips spread around him and he screams like he’s never done before when jaehyun suckles lightly at his head. it feels ridiculously good, better than that even and dongyoung allows his fingers to tighten in jaehyun’s hair when the younger slower takes him in deeper. he doesn’t stop until his swallowed all of dongyoung down, thumb tightly clenched in his fist to hold back his gag reflex and he holds himself there for as long as possible, until he has to pull back to regain his breath. almost as soon as he pulls off dongyoung whimpers at the loss of contact, hands unconsciously trying to pull jaehyun’s mouth back towards his cock and jaehyuns chuckles to himself before giving into the elder yet again and taking him back into his mouth.

this time, he sets up a proper rhythm of bobbing his head up and down, and he brings one hand to stroke what he can’t fit in his mouth, whilst the other trails back up dongyoung’s body to tease at his nipples again. the combination of sensations has dongyoung mewling, back arching as he pulls at jaehyun’s hair again and the action has jaehyun groaning around dongyoung’s cock, sending vibrations throughout his whole body. his hips buck up into jaehyun’s mouth, lips parting around a breathy scream of jaehyun’s name and then he’s coming down the younger boys throat without warning, hands holding jaehyun in place as he spills into his mouth and only letting go when he’s finished and boneless.

he relaxes against the sheets, arms falling to his sides and his lets out a contented hum when jaehyun licks him clean before pulling off. his post-orgasm haze doesn’t last long though and only a moment later he’s leaning up on his elbows and staring down at jaehyun in disbelief. “did you just? did you just swallow?” there’s obvious awe in his tone and jaehyun smiles proudly before nodding, opening his mouth to show dongyoung that it’s all gone. “fucking fuck, you can’t just do shit like that with no warning yoonoh,” he whines and then his hands are reaching for jaehyun’s shoulders and pulling him back up so that he can slam their mouths together. it’s weird (and a little salty) tasting yourself in someone else’s mouth but dongyoung thinks he’s okay with it as long as it’s jaehyun.  
  
as their kisses grow sloppier and sloppier jaehyun let’s himself fall down against dongyoung and he whines into dongyoung’s mouth when his unclothed thigh brushes against jaehyun’s cock. dongyoung pulls back from the kiss, eyes wide as his gaze falls down to where jaehyun’s dick is very visibly pressing against the front of his slacks before coming back up to look at jaehyun’s face. “do you – can i, uh, can i touch you?” he asks, hand twitching a little where it’s resting on jaehyun’s shoulder.

“only if you want to,” jaehyun hums, leaning down to nuzzle dongyoung’s cheek. “don’t force yourself to do anything you don’t want to. i mean i could always just go jack off in the bathroom.” dongyoung huffs at the last bit, slapping him on the arm and jaehyun comes back to look him in the eye. dongyoung’s smiling up at him but jaehyun can sense his hesitancy. “or.. if you wanted i could jack off here instead? and you could watch?” dongyoung’s breath hitches at the suggestion and he nods slowly, moaning quietly when jaehyun leans down to kiss him again. they kiss for what feels like eons before jaehyun is pulling away again and lifting up to lean back on his heels. dongyoung shuffles back against the bed so that he’s sat up against the headboard and he watches with bated breath as jaehyun’s fingers work on the fastening of his slacks.

jaehyun tugs his slacks and boxers down in one slick move and dongyoung’s breath hitches when jaehyun’s dick bobs free and slaps against his stomach. he’s thick, thicker than dongyoung at least, and at least six inches and dongyoung’s hand twitches as jaehyun’s fingers encircle his cock and stroke it loosely a couple times. jaehyun lets out a shaky breath before dropping one hand against the bed and gripping himself tighter with the other. he smirks when he looks up to find dongyoung’s eyes trained on his cock and he flexes his fingers before he starts to move his hand. he makes sure to put on a show for dongyoung; purposely letting his eyes fall shut as he drags his thumb up the underside of his cock, lips parting on a moan when he swipes through the pre-come gathered at his tip.

everything is heightened knowing that dongyoung is watching him and it’s not long before jaehyun’s stomach starts to get tight. his hips buck up into his grip and he brings his free hand down to fondle his balls. he opens his eyes, hoping to catch dongyoung’s gaze and he gasps when he finds dongyoung much closer to him than he had been before. he’s now knelt just in front of him, cheeks flushed beautifully and he smiles at jaehyun when he finally realises the younger has noticed his presence. he’d look pretty damn angelic if it weren’t for the collar that’s still blissfully wrapped around his neck and the red marks blooming around it. no, scratch that, he still looks fucking heavenly.

“hi,” dongyoung says, voice quiet as he shuffles forwards even closer, so that his knees are touching jaehyun’s. “i changed my mind. you look too good to not be touched.” and then he’s reaching forwards with his hands, albeit a little hesitantly, and pulling jaehyun’s hands away from his cock and replacing them with his own. jaehyun gasps when dongyoung’s grip around him tightens, his head falling forwards to rest on dongyoung’s shoulder.

dongyoung’s hands are a little bigger than jaehyun’s, his fingers long and slender, and jaehyun chokes when he watches as dongyoung’s hand starts to stroke him. he moves slowly, clearly trying to figure out jaehyun’s weak spots and he smiles when he finds it, thumb teasing at the sensitive skin just underneath his head, making jaehyun’s body squirm in his grip. he does it again and again, not letting up on the pressure and jaehyun’s quickly reduced to a whimpering mess, mouth open and panting against dongyoung’s bare shoulder as he’s worked towards orgasm.

“you’re so hot like this,” dongyoung awes, and jaehyun simply whines in response before latching his mouth onto dongyoung’s neck. the warmth in his abdomen is growing, his orgasm fast approaching and he bites and suckles at the skin around dongyoung’s choker as he lets the pleasure overtake him. he comes with dongyoung’s name on his tongue a couple minutes later, his come splattering over dongyoung’s hand and his own stomach and he melts against dongyoung as he falls into his post-orgasm haze.

he laughs breathlessly when dongyoung pushes him to the side and he flops down against the bed, boneless. dongyoung leans over him, smiles his big fucking smile and then hops off the bed and heads towards the door, picking up his boxers on the way and tugging them back on. he turns back around when he gets there though and looks back in jaehyun’s direction. “i just realised i’ve never actually been to your house before and i have no clue where the bathroom is.”

jaehyun laughs before lifting up an arm to point to the left. “go straight down the landing and it’s the last room,” he mumbles and dongyoung thanks him before pulling open the door and wandering out of the bedroom. however, not even a couple of seconds pass before he’s rushing back into the room and slamming the door closed behind him. jaehyun looks up in confusion, before allowing himself the opportunity to give dongyoung a once over whilst he’s there.

“can you stop fucking checking me out for one second,” dongyoung hisses and jaehyun frowns. “i just bumped into your mother wearing only my boxers! i have a fucking choker on! there’s come on my hand!!!!” his voice gets pitchier as speaks and he squeaks out the last bit before sliding down the bedroom door and falling to the ground. jaehyun wants to reassure him that this is fine because his mum his surprisingly chill about this kind of thing but given the way dongyoung is almost hyperventilating, it probably wouldn’t be the best thing to say.

instead he climbs off the bed, tugging his boxers up and kicking his slacks all the way off. he grabs a tissue from his bedside table before moving to crouch in front of dongyoung and he slowly lifts dongyoung’s hand up to clean him up. dongyoung’s eyes are wide, his look frantic and once jaehyun’s thrown the tissue over to his bin he cups dongyoung’s cheeks in his own and leans in to kiss him on the forehead, on nose, on his cheeks and finally on his lips.

he can hear his mum puttering around in her room, probably waiting for the two of them to emerge and jaehyun continues to leave kisses all over dongyoung’s face as he plans their next move. his mum will probably want to ask some questions, and get a proper introduction from dongyoung but jaehyun knows that dongyoung isn’t gonna be willing to do either of those things right now. maybe not for a while, given the traumatised look on his face. it doesn’t seem like they have any choice in the matter though because not even a minute later there’s a knock on his bedroom door and there’s only once person it could be. “jaehyun honey, i’m gonna make us some tea. i’ll give you guys some time to get.. decent, and then i expect you downstairs. both of you.”

they both listen in silence as her footsteps pad through the house and down the stairs, and only when dongyoung’s content that she’s far enough away does he start worrying outloud again. “what are we gonna do? what am i gonna do? fuck, fuck. fuck everything,” he mutters, head falling into his hands. “oh fuck, what if she tells my parents.”

“dongyoung, babe, my mum doesn’t even know who your parents are,” he responds, reaching out for dongyoung’s hands again and wrapping them in his own. “and even if she did, she wouldn’t do that. she’s really cool with this kind of thing.” it doesn’t seem to settle dongyoung’s mind though and he just groans again, leaning forwards to rest his head against jaehyun’s chest. “seriously, it’s gonna be okay. all she’s gonna do is ask some questions, like your hobbies and stuff, probably crack a joke or two about us and then she’ll let us on our way with the promise that we don’t do anything when she’s in the house too. that’s all.”

“but i’m a boy. won’t that bother her? technically what we’re doing is a sin.” his words take jaehyun aback a little and he stares open mouthed at dongyoung for a second or two before the elder is rushing to amend himself. “not - not that i think it’s a sin. the whole gay thing, i mean. that’s totally normal. the sex before marriage however, is most definitely a sin, but that’s one that i’m okay with having.” that instantly calms jaehyun down and he finds himself laughing to himself, more out of the ridiculouslness of this whole thing, than anything else.

“dongyoung, my mum’s not religious, not even slightly. heck, i know for a fact that she believes in aliens more than she believes in a god so i doubt she’s gonna cast either of us out for committing sins listed in an ancient book that she’s never even read.” he lets go of one of dongyoung’s hands so that he can thread his fingers through the boys hair and he strokes his head gently as he continues to speak. “it’s all gonna be okay, seriously. do you trust me?” it’s muffled, but jaehyun can make out dongyoung’s ‘of course i do, you idiot’ and he huffs out a laughs before patting him on the head. “brilliant. so, it might be in your best interests to find some clothes to put on, and maybe take off the collar, because the kettle finished boiling five minutes ago and i can practically hear my mum tapping her foot from here.”

his words make dongyoung startle, leaning back from his chest to look up at him with wide eyes (jaehyun likes to call it the startled bunny look) and then he’s jumping to his feet and running back across the room to try and salvage his now creased to hell shirt and slacks. when dongyoung realises that they’re a lost cause, he turns to jaehyun with the cutest fucking pout on his face and jaehyun just huffs before pointing towards the chest of his drawers where he keeps all his casual clothes. “i love you,” dongyoung sighs as he shuffles over to the drawers, pulling out a tshirt and a pair of joggers and promptly pulling them on, before turning to look himself over in the mirror stuck to jaehyun’s wardrobe. “i think this is the most teenage boy-ish i have ever looked,” he says, voice surprised as he shoves his hands into the pockets and slouches a little.

“mmm, you should dress like this more often,” jaehyun coos, sneaking up behind dongyoung to wrap his arms around his waist. “you look really good like this.” dongyoung just scoffs and pushes him away before reaching back into the draws to find some socks.

“i look like a chav, jaehyun. don’t tell me you have a chav kink.” jaehyun just huffs before reaching past dongyoung to grab some clothes for himself. he spares another couple of seconds to press himself against dongyoung’s back though, mumbling ‘ _nah, it’s more that i just like you wearing my clothes’_ right against dongyoung’s ear and then he’s pulling back and taking a couple steps away before dressing himself. dongyoung acts like he isn’t as flustered as he actually is but jaehyun knows the truth.

dongyoung’s already heading towards the door when jaehyun looks up again and he can’t help but laugh when he sees that dongyoung still has the collar wrapped snug around his neck. it looks so out of place when paired with his adidas joggers and gudetama socks but it’s quirky. jaehyun kinda likes it. dongyoung, however, gasps when he realises what jaehyun is laughing about and he struggles to rip the collar off before throwing it across the room like it’s burnt him. “i can’t believe you were gonna let me go downstairs knowing full well that i still had that on,” he hisses, throwing a glare in jaehyun’s direction.

“i mean, it’s not like mum hasn’t already seen you wearing it,” he says and he bursts into laughter when dongyoung stomps his feets and promptly leaves the room. he’s still laughing when he trails out of the room and finds dongyoung pouting by the stairs because he doesn’t want to go down by himself. cute.

-

“so what you’re trying to tell me,” jaehyun’s mum says, pausing to take a sip of her tea, “is that you got the church’s head altar boy to skip sunday school with you because you wanted to have some fun?” she accentuates the word fun with air commas that have dongyoung choking on his own tea and jaehyun laughing into his. jaehyun nods, albeit a little shyly, and his mum just sighs in response, “well then, there go my dreams of being a good christian family.”

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi wow sorry it's been so long since i initially posted this i didn't mean for it to take me this long to update  
> also apologies this chapter is a little shorter (only 6800 words) but i'll and make the next one longer  
> also also note the rating has gone up *wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> also also ALSO i know the characterisation is wibbly and theres a lot of plot holes but pls just ignore them an don't mention them bc life is hard and i'm surprised i've managed to make the story as coherent as it is tbh

**[17:21] doyoungie／(･ × ･)＼:**  
meet me outside church?  
i’ve got something to show you

 **[17:22] woojae:**  
right now?

 **[17:22] doyoungie／(･ × ･)＼:**  
yes please

 **[17:23] woojae:**  
ur lucky im not doing anything

 **[17:25] doyoungie／(･ × ･)＼:**  
i’m the only person you make plans with  
of course you aren’t doing anything

jaehyun huffs at his phone, not justifying dongyoung’s text with a response because he knows that the other is right and he instead he kicks off his duvet and rolls off the bed. he had actually been planning to have a nap but he guesses that seeing dongyoung is better than sleeping. only just though.

he contemplates switching his worn down joggers for jeans but decides against it when dongyoung starts texting him increasingly angered kaomojis. instead he just pulls a hoodie on and slips into his nikes before jogging downstairs. he laughs at his phone when dongyoung’s messages devolve into a mess of punctuation and whilst jaehyun kinda wants to see where he’ll go from this, he also doesn’t want to piss dongyoung off unnecessarily so he types out a quick response as he wanders into the kitchen.

 **[17:32] woojae:**  
calm down princess, i’m coming

 **[17:32] doyoungie／(･ × ･)＼:**  
dont call me princess  >:/

 **[17:33] woojae:**  
what would u prefer then?  
kitten? babe? tokki? sweet precious sugarplum whom i love very much?

 **[17:34] doyoungie／(･ × ･)＼:**  
i changed my mind  
dont come  
i dont want to see you

 **[17:34] woojae:**  
doyoungie :(((((((

 **[17:34] doyoungie／(･ × ･)＼**  
..  
just hurry up

 **[17:35] woojae:**  
lov u baby  
see u in 5

 **[17:35] doyoungie／(･ × ･)＼**  
only if you’re lucky

“what are you laughing at.” jaehyun jumps as his mum peers over his shoulder, almost dropping his phone in the process but saving it just at the last second. he winces at the bark of laughter his mum lets out, and whines when she lifts her hand to ruffle his hair. “god you’re so jumpy, talking to the boy toy are we?”

“i’m gonna tell dongyoung that you called him that.”

his mum gasps exaggeratedly. “you would never.” jaehyun just raises his eyebrows at her and she hums concededly. “okay, you’re my son, of course you would,” she laughs, finally moving past him and walking over to the cupboards. “do you want tea?”

“nah, i was just on my way out actually,” he replies, opening the fridge to pull out the milk and taking a swig straight from the carton before dropping it back in. “dongyoung asked me to meet him outside church so i gotta go do that.”

“god, you’re so whipped for that boy,” his mum says almost wistfully. “i remember what it feels like to be that gone for someone. listen to me when i say don’t let him go.” when jaehyun looks up his mum is staring down at her tea, spoon stirring slowly and jaehyun’s heart tugs. even after everything he did his mum is still so in love with his dad and it hurts him to see her dwelling on it.

“i won’t mum. in all honesty, i think now dongyoung’s latched onto me i’m kinda stuck with him,” he jokes, wandering over to his mum to pat her on the shoulder. “you gonna be okay if i go out for a while?”

she smiles at him, turn round to cup his cheek. “i’ll be fine yoonoh, go have fun with your boyfriend, okay.”

-

“that was definitely longer than five minutes,” is how dongyoung greets him as he walks up to the front of the church. he’s sat on the front wall, legs crossed and looking cuter than ever in his massively oversized black cardigan. the frown on his face just adds to the cuteness.

“you’re still waiting for me though aren’t you. guess it’s my lucky day,” he replies and dongyoung’s frown just deepens. as jaehyun gets closer he jumps off of the wall, stretching his legs a little and doing a whole body shake before reaching his arms out for jaehyun and making grabby hands. “gosh, you’re so eager to see me aren’t you?”

“shut up or you won’t get to see the surprise.”

that peaks jaehyun’s interest. “surprise?” he asks. of course, dongyoung doesn’t answer and instead just smiles at him knowingly as he grabs his hand and starts dragging him towards the church doors. it’s a weekday in the school holidays, which means the church is open for general prayer, but there’s only one priest on site so jaehyun isn’t surprised to find the church hall empty when they get inside. the candles at the altar are lit, incense sticks burning as well, indicating that people must have visited earlier though.

instead of walking up to the back room like jaehyun had expected however, dongyoung keeps him at the back of the hall, pulling him back until he can press jaehyun up against the wall. he presses his hands against the wall either side of jaehyun’s head and leans in close enough that their noses are just touching. now that he’s up close, jaehyun notes how dongyoung’s eyes are blown wide, his cheeks a little flushed.

“just so you know, this wasn’t yuta’s idea this time. this was all me,” dongyoung says and jaehyun tilts his head, confused. “well half me and half the porn that ten sent me the other day,” he continues, speaking more to himself than anything. the mention of porn has jaehyun’s interest peaking and he hums, prompting dongyoung to continue. “do you wanna just- just gimme your hand.”

jaehyun does as he’s told and he raises his eyebrows when dongyoung leads his hand down to his ass. “what are you doing?” jaehyun asks but dongyoung doesn’t respond, instead reaching around to unzip his jeans just a little before grabbing jaehyun’s hand again and slowly guiding it down. the first thing that catches his attention is that dongyoung isn’t wearing any boxers under his jeans but jaehyun doesn’t have time to freak out over that because his fingers brush over something in between dongyoung’s cheeks and oh my god? “are you- do you have a plug in right now?”

the way dongyoung smiles at him bashfully is answer enough and jaehyun takes in a deep breath, rests his head on dongyoung’s shoulder as he tries to will down his dick. “does that mean you uh- you prepped yourself and stuff?” he feels dongyoung nod and he takes in another ragged breath. “fuck, okay. fuck.”

“did you maybe wanna see it?” dongyoung asks and of course jaehyun’s answer is yes. dongyoung giggles at his enthusiasm and pulls back from jaehyun, looking around to make sure they’re definitely alone. “come on then,” he says, reaching out for jaehyun’s hand again, not even bothering to zip his jeans back up before they’re wandering towards the small side near the front of the hall. it’s locked but dongyoung has clearly thought ahead because he’s pulling a small silver key from his pocket and quickly opening it up, pulling jaehyun in behind him and then locking it again.

jaehyun’s never been in this room before and, as dongyoung shuffles around in front of him he takes the time to look it over. it’s small, around the same size as the bathrooms and the only thing in the room is a big box looking thing. it’s wooden, with ornate designs carved all over it’s surface and it’s split into two sides, each with their own door and curtain.

“it’s a confessional booth, you use it to tell the priest your sins anonymously and then he grants you freedom from them,” dongyoung says, startling jaehyun a little. “this one doesn’t get used much though because the town is a solid mixture of protestants and catholics.”

“that’s cool but, what does it have to do with uh- what you were gonna show me.”

dongyoung huffs. “jaehyun, can you really not put two and two together?” he asks, turning around and staring jaehyun down, hands resting just below his hips. he laughs when jaehyun shakes his head. “wow, my boyfriend’s an idiot. we’re gonna have sex in it, you dummy.”

“hey don’t call me an idi- wait, wait, we’re gonna what now?” jaehyun asks, expression growing incredulous as he looks at dongyoung. “what happened to not desecrating the lord's house or whatever?”

“well like you suggested, i can just confess my sins when we’re finished, can’t i?” dongyoung’s eyes are wide as he looks at jaehyun, looking every bit the innocent altar boy jaehyun first laid his eyes on but this is different. for one, his jeans are still unzipped and the slim bit of skin on show kind of ruins the whole innocent facade. when added to the fact that dongyoung is plugged right now, yeah, innocence isn’t really a word that applies to him.

jaehyun’s taken aback by dongyoung’s confidence in all of this and he stumbles over his own feet as he moves towards him, his nervousness almost induced by dongyoung’s aura. he pouts when dongyoung giggles at him but still goes willingly when dongyoung’s hands reach out to hold his waist. “so, are you up for it? i feel like this is special enough for our first time.”

“god, you are something else,” jaehyun mutters, before closing the final gap between them and pressing his lips against dongyoung’s. it’s been a couple days (though to jaehyun it feels like years) since they’ve had some actual alone time so the way their lips are moving together right now feels fucking wonderful. it only gets better when dongyoung’s eagerness to push forwards shines through and he licks across jaehyun’s lower lip, asking for entrance.

dongyoung’s grip on his shoulders grows tighter as their kiss gets messier, rougher, nails still sharp against his skin even through the layers of his clothing and he whines into jaehyun’s mouth when he rolls their hips together. dongyoung’s more than half hard in his jeans, no doubt he’d be tenting real good if he wasn’t pressed up against jaehyun like this and jaehyun isn’t far behind him, dick pressing up against the front of his joggers. the friction as they press together is heavenly, but jaehyun wants more, needs more so he takes advantage of dongyoung’s new found confidence and pulls back to ask, “so, can i see?”

dongyoung lets out a heavy breath, pops his lips before saying ‘yeah sure’ and pulling back from jaehyun. he toes off his shoes, kicks them over to the wall and then pulls down his jeans all the way and putting them next to his shoes. then, with one hand resting against the wall, he arches his back and pushes out his ass. he looks over at jaehyun to make sure that he’s watching (as if he wouldn’t be) and then he uses his free hand to reach underneath his cardigan and pulls his cheek just enough to give jaehyun what he wants.

there, nestled between dongyoung’s cheeks is the plug, soft pastel pink that compliments his skin perfectly and jaehyun’s mouth goes dry at the sight of it. images of dongyoung fingering himself, stretching himself, pushing the plug inside of him, flood jaehyun’s mind and he has to take in a deep breath to calm himself down just a little. he must give himself away though, because dongyoung smirks at him over his shoulder, his hand moving in to tease at the plug, fingers circling the rim before gripping it and pulling it out just slightly.

his breath hitches, hips twitching and jaehyun has had enough of simply watching dongyoung teasing him. it’s like a switch has been flicked as he closes the small space between them, pressing himself up against dongyoung’s back, who gasps at the sudden contact, hand moving to rest on the wall alongside his other. dongyoung whimpers as jaehyun noses along the nape of his neck, his fingers running up dongyoung’s thighs and teasing under the hem of his tshirt just slightly, ghosting over the skin near his dick but never getting close enough to give dongyoung any relief.

“how long have you had this in for?” he asks, voice no louder than a whisper. his lips brush the shell of dongyoung’s ear and it sends a shiver down the elders spine.

“uh, four hours i think.”

jaehyun splutters. “four hours? fucking hell doyoungie, that’s hot as fuck. have you come yet or have you been holding out all this time?”

“i didn’t want to come, wanted to wait for you,” dongyoung pants, voice trailing off when jaehyun’s fingers trail across his upper thighs. “i was thinking about you the whole time, thinking about how it would feel to have you inside of me instead of the plug.”

and oh god, those words do something to jaehyun. ever since their first hand jobs all those weeks ago, he can’t deny that he hasn’t constantly thought about taking it that step further and to know that dongyoung wants it just as bad as him, well it’s pretty fucking nice.

keeping one hand flat on dongyoung’s stomach, jaehyun slides his other hand around to cup dongyoung’s ass and he revels in the way dongyoung’s body shakes at the touch. he practically keens when jaehyun’s fingers tease the tip of the plug, begging under his breath for jaehyun to just do something, anything. “please, please yoonoh. please, i need you.”

the use of his real name only serves to spur him on even more and he groans as he reaches up to grab dongyoung’s shoulders, twisting him around so that his back is now pressed against the wall. now that they’re face to face again, jaehyun has the opportunity to just take in how good dongyoung looks right now and he stares at him unabashedly until dongyoung starts whining. “stop looking at me like that.”

“but you look really pretty right now,” jaehyun hums, leaning closer to press a trail of kisses along dongyoung’s jawline. he stops when dongyoung tilts his head though, pulling back instead of moving further down his neck and the huff dongyoung lets out is adorable.

“jaehyun, i swear down, if you don’t do something soon i’m putting my trousers back on and i’m leaving,” dongyoung pouts and jaehyun concedes, moving back up to press their lips together again. as they kiss, he slowly snakes one hand down dongyoung’s body and dongyoung moans into his mouth when a hand finally, finally wraps around his cock. jaehyun’s movements are languid, lazy, but it still feels fucking heavenly to dongyoung and he squirms under jaehyun’s grip, hands slipping underneath his hoodie to scratch at his back.

whilst dongyoung is distracted by jaehyun working his cock, jaehyun takes the chance to slip his other hand behind dongyoung and he rubs a teasing finger down dongyoung’s crack, all the way to his perineum and back up to his hole. the whine dongyoung lets out is beautiful, the kind of sound jaehyun wishes he could always hear and he’s desperate for dongyoung to keep making them so, slowly because he’s a tease, he tugs at the plug, loving the slight resistance as he pulls from dongyoung clenching around it. once it’s all the way out jaehyun lifts it up to look at it and his eyes widen when he sees how bulbous the base is. he turns his shocked expression on dongyoung but he just blushes furiously, head ducking.

“so uh- how did you wanna do this,” jaehyun asks, leaning back a little to drop the plug onto dongyoung’s little pile of clothes. dongyoung takes in a deep breathe and then he looks up at jaehyun with a determined look on his face.

“i want to ride you,” he says confidently and jaehyun splutters, eyes widening. dongyoung’s gaze doesn’t waver though and all jaehyun can do is mumble out ‘yeah okay, we can do that’ before dongyoung is laying a hand on his chest and pushing him back, forcing jaehyun to walk backwards. he keeps going until dongyoung halts him with a hand on his shoulder and then watches entranced as dongyoung goes about opening the door to the booth and laying down his cardigan on the seat. after that, he turns back round but just as he’s about to push jaehyun into the booth something pops into his mind.

“the priest, what do we do if he hears us?” he asks worriedly, having forgotten up until this point that someone else was actually in the building with them. dongyoung however, doesn’t seem to carry the same worries because he just laughs.

“oh, yeah i switched the duties on the rota and put myself in to cover his shift. normally it wouldn’t be okay for an altar boy to do that but since my dad is in charge of this place and technically i’m in training to become a priest i got away with it.” dongyoung says this all like it’s nothing but jaehyun’s head goes fuzzy as he tries to process all the information he’s just been given. dongyoung’s dad is the head priest? dongyoung’s in training to become a priest himself? he’s not given proper time to question dongyoung though because he keeps speaking. “so you don’t need to worry okay, it’s just us here so feel free to be as loud as you want. now sit down.”

“sheesh, so bossy,” jaehyun laughs, but does as he’s told anyways, stepping back into the booth and sitting down. dongyoung titters as his words but still follows, moving forwards so that he’s hovering over jaehyun, knees bent either side of his thighs. he wraps his arms around jaehyun’s shoulders, hands joining near jaehyun’s nape and then he smirks before sitting down properly in jaehyun’s lap.

the younger boy chokes as dongyoung grinds down against him and his hands fall to grip dongyoung’s ass almost instinctively. dongyoung’s appreciative of the touch, if the ragged breath he lets out means anything, and he presses a trail of biting kisses down the side of jaehyun’s neck as he starts to roll his hips down. given his height, jaehyun had figured that dongyoung’s movements would be slightly awkward during sex, but the way he’s moving his hips right now is lethal and really all jaehyun can do is lean back and let dongyoung do his thing.

eventually, dongyoung tires of being the only one doing any work and he reaches down to pull one of jaehyun’s hands further between his cheeks, so that the tips of his fingers are just brushing dongyoung’s rim. “i want you to touch me yoonoh,” he whines, lips brushing the shell of jaehyun’s ear and jaehyun nods hurriedly, much to dongyoung’s amusement. “ah, you’re so cute,” he coos, kissing jaehyun’s cheek before moving back down to his neck.

jaehyun blush deepens; he’s particularly weak for straightforward compliments from dongyoung because they’re so few and far between, and he lets out a deep breath before shaking dongyoung’s hand off his own and moving his fingers to properly circle dongyoung’s rim. the elder boy keens, pushes back against jaehyun’s hand and that spurs him on to slip his first finger inside. it pushes in easily, not a hint of resistance and the pair of them both end up moaning at the same time when jaehyun decides dongyoung’s stretched enough already to slip in a second.

“ahh fuck, you already feel way better than the plug did,” dongyoung confesses, his forehead dropping to rest on jaehyun’s shoulder as he slowly starts to grind back on his fingers. his dick rubs against jaehyun’s abdomen with every roll of his hips and it’s a constant reminder that jaehyun should probably hurry up before dongyoung get’s too overwhelmed. “please, i can take more. i need more.”

so that’s what jaehyun gives him, pushing a third finger inside along the others. it’s a little tighter this time but it still slides in relatively easily and jaehyun stretches his fingers wide a couple times before pushing them as deep as he can and crooking them. at this, dongyoung practically screams, back arching and fingers scratching lines down jaehyun’s back and jaehyun figures that he hit gold. he keeps doing it until dongyoung stops him by slapping him on the arm, complaining “if you keep doing that i’m going to come.”

“isn’t that the goal here?” jaehyun asks smugly, though his expression falls when dongyoung glares up at him. “okay, cool, message recieved.”

they spend the next minute or so shuffling around so that jaehyun can strip off and dongyoung can grab the condom he’d stashed in the back of his jeans. jaehyun let’s out an embarrassingly high pitched whine when dongyoung slides the condom onto him and dongyoung laughs, presses a kiss to jaehyun’s tummy before rising to his feet and settling back down into jaehyun’s lap.

“are you ready?” jaehyun asks at the same time dongyoung blurts out “i forgot to bring any lube,” and they both look down at jaehyun’s dick before looking back up at each other and laughing. jaehyun’s snickers fade off into groans though, when dongyoung’s eyes light up a little and he spits into his hand, dropping it down to slick jaehyun up.

“i used a lot of lube earlier so this should be fine, right?” he asks, looking a little more hesitant than before and jaehyun nods, leans in to kiss away his slightly down expression. “okay, good. so i’m just gonna… yeah.” and then he’s lifting himself up a little and shuffling forwards. jaehyun sucks in a sharp breath when dongyoung slowly starts to sink down onto his dick and his hands reach around to hold dongyoung’s waist steady as he keeps moving down.

it’s overwhelming, and definitely different to the way his fingers or the toy had felt inside him, the kind of different that leaves dongyoung breathless and gasping for air when jaehyun finally bottoms out. the only word he can use to explain how he feels is _full_ , it’s so much all at once, and yet it’s still not enough.

when he’s finally accustomed to the stretch, he rolls his hips and the pair of them moan in unison, jaehyun letting out a choked ‘fuck’ under his breath. they both take a second and then dongyoung is dragging jaehyun in for a sloppy kiss as he does it again, slowly working up a rhythm. with the way he’s moving, jaehyun’s cock isn’t pulling out of him much but instead it’s grinding deep against him, brushing his prostate every now and again and dongyoung can honestly say that he isn’t going to last long, especially not when jaehyun pulls away from his mouth to press a trail of kisses from his jaw to his collarbone.

he keens when jaehyun bites down, hands fisting in the back of jaehyun’s hair and in retaliation jaehyun bucks his hips up. he’s not expecting dongyoung to sob but heck, does he like it. he keeps going, fucking up into dongyoung in time with the roll of his hips and soon enough dongyoung is melting against him, forehead resting against his shoulder and hands gripping his hair for dear life as jaehyun fucks up into him.

very quickly, dongyoung’s grows wanton, almost incoherent from how good everything feels and jaehyun takes that as his cue to slow down his thrusts, using this new speed to press himself up even deeper. he pairs this with a hand wrapped around dongyoung’s weeping cock, thumb stroking through the pre come gathered at his tip before jerking him off in time with his thrusts. as soon as dongyoung starts to shake underneath him, jaehyun knows that he’s close, and he latches his mouth back onto dongyoung’s collarbone, sucking a dark bruise into his skin as he tries to keep his rhythm steady.

it’s not long after that that dongyoung comes with a sob, muttering a stream of ‘yoonoh, yoonoh, yoonoh’ under his breath as he comes in between his and jaehyun’s stomach. the act of him clenching around jaehyun also ends up tipping him over the edge and jaehyun’s hips keep rolling upwards, teeth sinking into dongyoung’s skin as he comes into the condom.

neither of them move at first, dongyoung pulling himself even closer to jaehyun as they both come down from their orgasms. jaehyun simply pets dongyoung’s hair, presses kiss after kiss to his temple and let’s the boy nuzzle closer to him.

at least five minutes pass before dongyoung starts whining for jaehyun to let go off him and jaehyun watches with hearts in his eyes as very cute, very dishevelled dongyoung sits up on his lap and reaches up to rub his eyes. “wait, are you crying?” he blurts out, hands reaching out to hold dongyoung’s shoulders.

“no, ‘m not,” dongyoung mumbles from behind his hands, but jaehyun can hear it in his words. carefully, he pulls dongyoung’s hands away from his face and he pouts when he meets dongyoung’s wet eyes.

“fuck, you are. i didn’t hurt you did i? doyoungie you should’ve told me sooner if you weren’t feeling it. you know i would’ve sto-”

“it’s not- it’s not because you hurt me you dumbass,” he interrupts and jaehyun tilts his head in confusion. dongyoung just laughs. “ugh you’re so cute. i just, i love you so much and that really was better than i thought it could be and-” he’s cut off when jaehyun drags him back for a kiss, and another one, and another one. they keep going, even when dongyoung’s crying picks up again. jaehyun just holds him a little tighter.

-

eventually they have to pull apart; jaehyun’s gone soft and dongyoung is complaining about the come drying on his stomach. they clean themselves up the best they can and get dressed in silence, though it’s certainly not awkward. once they’re clothed again, jaehyun pulls dongyoung in for more kisses and dongyoung giggles into his mouth when one of jaehyun’s hands slips down to squeeze his ass.

“jeez, you’re insatiable,” he laughs, pushing jaehyun away and laughing even harder when jaehyun pulls his puppy dog eyes to try and coax dongyoung into kissing for a little longer. “as much as i’d love to stay, i have to get dinner with my brother later and i think i wanna wash the come off my stomach before that.” jaehyun’s pout deepens and dongyoung hesitates before adding on, “i mean, you could tag along if you wanted. donghyun has mentioned wanting to meet ‘whoevers using all up all our brotherly bonding time’ so it might be good.” he deepens his voice in the middle, clearly trying to replicate his brother’s own voice and jaehyun laughs before nodding.

“yeah, i think i’d like that,” he says, reaching out to hold dongyoung’s hand in his own. dongyoung smiles down at their hands and then looks back up at him, cheeks squished a little from how wide his grin stretches.

“yeah, me too.”

-

what jaehyun had clearly misunderstood from dongyoung’s offer to join him at dinner was that his brother’s girlfriend would be there too, and by him attending this has essentially turned into a double date. dongyoung makes the same realisation just as they’re walking up to the restaurant, a fancy italian in the nice part of town, and he freezes momentarily, before grabbing jaehyun’s bicep and pulling him back away from the door.

“my brother doesn’t know that we’re dating,” he blurts out, looking mildly concerned at the revelation.

“does he- he knows that you’re gay right?”

dongyoung laughs. “yeah, he’s my brother. he had it figured out before me.” he pauses, biting his lip. “but you’re the first boy i’ve ever dated, first person i’ve ever dated actually so, i don’t really know the etiquette here for introductions and such.”

“you’re so cute when you speak all fancily like that,” jaehyun giggles, leaning forwards to peck dongyoung on the cheek. “how about we just don’t have a formal talk or whatever? i’m sure that if we just act how we normally do he’ll catch on pretty fast.”

“i’ll catch onto what?” donghyun asks, head leant over dongyoung’s shoulder and the pair of them jump so high it attracts the attention of a couple people nearby. donghyun bursts into laughter at this, leaning on his girlfriend’s shoulder as he snickers into his hand and dongyoung stomps his foot like an aggravated toddler.

“the first time you see me in three weeks and that’s how you greet me, real mature.” this just makes donghyun laugh even harder, to the point where his girlfriend shoots the both of them an apologetic look before properly saying hello to them. her name is hyesung, jaehyun finds out, and she has a very firm hand shake.

it takes a minute or two for donghyun to calm down completely, and he drags dongyoung into a tight hug when he’s finally wiped the tears from him eyes. “sorry, i just couldn’t resist. it’s so sweet when you get all huffy like that.” jaehyun has to agree, though he’d never say it outloud. “anyways, i’m donghyun, though i’m sure dongyoung has already told you that, if not anything else,” he says, turning to jaehyun and jaehyun smiles, nods.

“yeah, he’s mentioned you a couple times,” jaehyun responds and he doesn’t miss the way donghyun’s eyes light up before his gaze falls on dongyoung. “i’m jaehyun, jung jaehyun.”

“well jaehyun, it’s nice to finally meet the person that’s been stealing my brother away from me these past couple months,” donghyun jokes and whilst jaehyun laughs, dongyoung simply pouts. “yah doyoungie, you know i’m only joking,” he says, reaching over to ruffle dongyoung’s hair, much to his own dissatisfaction. “c’mon, we should probably get inside before they pass our reservation on to somebody else.”

as soon as they step inside the restaurant, jaehyun is immediately thankful that dongyoung had told him to wear church level or fancier clothes because, holy shit, this place is swanky. the hostess that greets them is wearing a sharp sleeveless tailcoat, her hair tied up in a tight bun and the diamond earrings she’s wearing look more expensive than jaehyun’s whole wardrobe combined. as they’re guided to the table he can’t help but stare at the chandelier hung in the middle of the dining room and dongyoung has to tug him along to make sure he keeps up. his awe doesn’t go unnoticed by donghyun who, not unpolitely, asks, “is this the fanciest restaurant you’ve ever been to?”

“oh by far the fanciest,” jaehyun answers back, eyes still wandering around the room, flicking between the candles mounted on the wall and the ornate centrepieces decorating the larger tables. “like, i think the nicest place my mum has ever took me was this chinese restaurant back where we used to live, but looking back, it was nothing even close to this.”

when he turns back around in his seat, he finds three smiling faces staring back at him and he flushes a little under the attention, ducking his head. he instinctively reaches out for dongyoung’s hand under the table and he squeezes jaehyun’s palm in his own before resting the both of their hands on his thigh.

conversation changes quickly after that; dongyoung asks donghyun how university is going which turns into hyesung explaining her job at the local cat shelter which then devolves into a battle of whether cats or dogs are the superior animals. both dongyoung and donghyun are firmly on the side of dogs whereas hyesung, unsurprisingly, supports cats and in the end, when it comes down to jaehyun as the deciding vote, they all boo at his declaration of neutrality.

“i have a fur allergy! so in my book they both suck equally because i turn into a tomato if i even get near either of them,” he says and whilst they goad him on a little, dongyoung’s hand tightens in his momentarily and he says, just loud enough for jaehyun to hear, “i didn’t know that about you.” jaehyun smiles back at him sweetly, replies “you still have a lot to learn about me. but we have time.” and it’s all very sweet.

well it is, until donghyun says “i’m incredibly sorry to interrupt this cute moment you’re having here, but really dongyoung? pda? at the first meal that i meet your boyfriend? shame.” they all burst into laughter at that, dongyoung out of embarrassment more than anything else. he opens his mouth to retaliate, complain at the way he similarly keeps whispering things into hyesung’s ear but he’s cut off (equally donghyun is saved) when their waitress brings their mains over to the table. jaehyun doesn’t miss the smug look the donghyun shoots dongyoung over the table.

conversation stays steady over the course of the meal, only halting momentarily when their waitress comes over to ask how everything is going, and jaehyun has to admit that he’s having way more fun that he thought he would. it might have something to do with the way dongyoung’s hand is still holding his tightly under the table, or the soft looks that dongyoung keeps shooting him when he thinks that jaehyun isn’t looking, but who knows?

“so you’re new to town, right?” donghyun asks once their dinner plates have been taken away and dessert orders have been placed.

jaehyun nods. “yeah, me and mum moved here a couple months ago now. it doesn’t feel that long but,” he turns to dongyoung, “we’ve been together for like three months now so i’ve probably lived here for four, maybe five months.” dongyoung blushes at his mention of their relationship but both donghyun and hyesung coo at the both of them.

“and it’s just you and your mum? just the two of you?” hyesung asks. jaehyun nods and his breath catches in his throat when he opens his mouth to explain. the elder couple clearly sense his hesitancy because hyesung quickly changes the topic of conversation over to the most recent drama she’s been watching and jaehyun is thankful when donghyun plays along with it. dongyoung however, bites his lip worriedly and reaches over to where jaehyun’s hands are fiddling with his cutlery and bundles them within his own hands. he doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to. jaehyun is just thankful for the touch.

neither of them catch the soft look in donghyun’s eyes as he watches their interaction.

-

after dinner’s over and they’ve parted ways with donghyun and hyesung, though not until after a hefty argument where jaehyun insisted he pay even a little amount towards the total bill (it ended with dongyoung dragging jaehyun away before donghyun could cave), they both go back to spend the night at jaehyun’s house. it’s not that late, maybe nine-ish, but they’re both slightly ~~drunk~~ tipsy from the wine donghyun had bought for the table and there’s no way dongyoung can go back home to his parents when it’s so obvious that he’s had something to drink.

jaehyun’s mum is still awake when they get back, which means the door is still open and dongyoung stumbles in, laughing a little as jaehyun follows. they’re both still laughing when jaehyun’s mum peeks her head out from the kitchen and she only has to take one look at them to know what’s up. “i thought you were going out for a fancy dinner?” she asks as she steps further into the hall. dongyoung is still giggling, though he has no clue what about, so jaehyun steps in to answer for them both.

“we did, we went to the faaaanciest place in that really nice part of town. you know where all the rich people live? and donghyun got us wine. did you know that i like wine?” he says it all more as one long sentence, than little individual ones and jaehyun’s mum brings a hand up to cover her laughter.

“i didn’t know that yoonoh. you learn something new everyday, huh?” she replies, and the way jaehyun nods overly seriously at her words has her breaking down. she joins dongyoung in his fit of giggles and jaehyun looks between the pair of them before joining in.

eventually she calms down, and she guides them up the stairs and deposits them in jaehyun’s bedroom with the promise of no funny business. jaehyun laughs at her words but salutes her all the same, standing straight as he promises that he won’t even step in a mile radius of any funny business. she just sighs in response and leaves them with the hopes that they’ll fall asleep before they can do anything stupid.

when jaehyun turns around from his door, he finds dongyoung has already stripped himself out of his fancy clothes and is in the process of raiding jaehyun’s chest of drawers for something comfier. jaehyun watches as dongyoung stumbles a little before stepping into a pair of pajama shorts and he can’t help but smile when he realises dongyoung pulled out his ratty hxh top to wear with them. dongyoung turns around and catches his smile before jaehyun can wash it off his face, and when he returns it with his own, equally soft smile jaehyun can’t help but close the few steps in between them and pull dongyoung in for a gentle kiss.

he doesn’t think that he’ll ever get tired of the feeling of dongyoung’s lips pressing against his own, and he’s definitely not going to tire of the way dongyoung’s hands always thread through his hair. it’s a tell tale sign that he’s about to deepen the kiss, and, as expected, he licks across jaehyun’s lower lip; his way of asking for entrance.

normally jaehyun would oblige, but he knows that they’re both drunk tipsy from the wine that they had at dinner and he doesn’t even want to risk taking advantage of dongyoung when he’s not fully with himself, so instead of opening up for dongyoung he pulls away. dongyoung whines, but he seems sated when jaehyun presses one more chaste kiss to his lips, his cheeks and his nose. he even giggles slightly when jaehyun tries to kiss the both of his eyelids and they end up a laughing mess just like they had been before.

dongyoung flops down onto jaehyun’s bed and jaehyun takes that as his opportunity to put his own pajamas on. he makes a show out of changing when dongyoung badly whistles along to that one stripper song*, though he doesn’t make it through the whole thing without bursting into laughter because he ends up putting his tshirt on backwards. once he’s finally dressed, he jumps onto the bed, jolting dongyoung in the process, who groans and rolls himself to the side until he’s pressed face first against the wall.

jaehyun sniggers, though he tries to keep himself quiet as he sidles up behind dongyoung and whispers, “don’t you want to cuddle with me?” right against the shell of his ear. it has the desired effect; a shiver passes down dongyoung’s whole body and he rolls over, forcing jaehyun back too, and slaps jaehyun on the chest.

“of course i don’t want to cuddle you. what kind of idiot assumption is that,” he scoffs, despite the fact that he’s currently curling himself around jaehyun much like an octopus. he throws a leg over jaehyun’s hip, an arm over his waist and rests his head just under jaehyun’s jaw, completely uncaring of their height difference.

“yeah, i’m not sure why i even asked such a stupid question,” jaehyun says, though his voice is much softer than it was before.

somehow, he manages to pull the covers over the both of them without a horrific amount of work and he lets his hand slip into dongyoung’s once they’re finally cosy. they stay like that for a while, lying there in silence and it’s nice. jaehyun likes moments like this, when he can simply take in all the things that come with being so close to dongyoung.

just when he’s on the cusp of falling asleep, dongyoung mumbles something against his chest. it’s barely audible, but jaehyun just catches and he swears his heart skips a beat at the words.

“i think i’m in love with you jung yoonoh.”

the weight behind those words hits him hard and jaehyun wraps his arms around dongyoung tighter reflexively, pulling him closer to his chest before he mumbles back “me too. me too doyoungie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * the song is called 'the stripper' and is by david rose & his orchestra and it's literally just a song everyone associates with stripping
> 
> also it may seem like they got drunk fast but i invited a dude round my flat last month and he got wasted on two glasses of red wine so...

**Author's Note:**

> there is moooore to come (spoilers: there will be a confessional booth smut scene) but i'm still getting to grips with university atm and depression is kicking my ass so like... i wouldn't wait for a quick upload


End file.
